


Comfort

by maker



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6746500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maker/pseuds/maker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cyrus helps Kamui know that his decision was the right one to make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> woah this is my first thing im posting here. here we gooooo

Cyrus woke up, feeling a slight tugging on his arm, and looked over to see Kamui. The first noticeable thing was that his eyes were red, and tears were running down his face. 

He gasped and said “Kamui, what happened?” 

Kamui looked at him and said “I-I can’t stop thinking about how many Nohrians we have killed… Th-They didn’t deserve to die!” 

Cyrus put his hand on Kamui’s shoulder and said “Kamui, it’s all for the greater good. Know that in the end, if Nohr had taken over Hoshido…” He paused for a second, considering what he would say and continued “It would be a massacre. You have saved so many lives, and I appreciate you so much for that.” 

He wiped the tears off of Kamui’s face and stretched his arms out to hug Kamui.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I really liked writing this, so if you could say anything about it that would be great! Thanks! =D


End file.
